


1970: All The Things He Said

by allthelonelypeople11



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy in a Teenage Body, Songfic, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelonelypeople11/pseuds/allthelonelypeople11
Summary: -Te amaré por siempre, incluso si no estás a mi lado.-Te amo, pero no perteneces aquí.Por la cabeza de Diego corrían todas las cosas que él, bueno ellos, le decían. Al igual que pasaban por su mente dos preguntas;¿Volver a 2019 y ser feliz con Cinco?O¿Quedarme en 1970 y ser feliz junto a Jughead?-He escuchado un rumor en donde dejas ser feliz a Diego.-¡No!-He escuchado un rumor en donde eliges a quien amas más.febrero.//Do you want to read this work in english? Please, tell me on the comments.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	1970: All The Things He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Una canción por capítulo. Si te gusta hazmelo saber.  
> (Por cierto, Diego está peinado como Nicholas en la serie de Jane the virgin.)

"No me importa si lo amas más." — Ariana Grande, One Last Time 

Cinco apareció delante de una puerta azulada con el número 2 en ella, tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente con las manos dentro de sus pantalones cortos. Con su mirada recorrió el vecindario, los años 70 solían traerle recuerdos, específicamente recuerdos de la comisión. 

—Hola.— Y ahí estaba él, el hermano de Cinco, el cual un día había desaparecido de la nada sólo para aparecer 51 años en el pasado. 

—Hola.— Saludó el joven de veintidós años de edad, Diego abrió más la puerta y Cinco suspiró en voz baja al ver el estúpido peinado de lado que su hermano portaba. 

—Me preguntaba cuanto te tardarías en llegar, 2 años aparentemente.— Bromeó recargandose con los brazos cruzados sobre la colorida puerta de madera. 

—Se nota que estás mejor aquí que en el 2019, supongo que encontraste una linda chica y están felizmente casados.

—Te equivocas con lo de la boda, pero sí, encontré a alguien.— Murmuró rascando su barba de tres días. —Es un lindo chico pelinegro con ojos verdes.

El corazón de Cinco se agrietó un poco al escuchar eso, no sabía porqué, pero le dolía el pecho. Diego lo miró y se arremangó la manga de su brazo izquierdo. 

—A todo esto, ¿a qué veniste?

—Sé que no soy bienvenido, pero, quizás allá otro....

—Hola, uhm, ¿llegó en un mal momento?— Preguntó un chico pelinegro con una bolsa de papel llena de bocadillos. 

Cinco lo escaneó con la mirada y su pulso se aceleró al conocer al amor del amor de su vida. Diego se acercó a él y tomó la bolsa ayudando a su novio. El chico miró a Cinco y le sonrió amablemente. Una sonrisa que Cinco no correspondió.

—Ow, sí, lo siento, ¿Quieres pasar?— Le preguntó Diego mirando a su hermano. Cinco asintió y entró detrás de los tortolitos, Diego se fue a la cocina y el pelinegro lo siguió acomodando su gorro de lana. —Amor, él es Cinco, mi hermano adoptivo, Cinco, él es Jughead, mi novio. 

—Un gusto.— Dijo Jughead sonriendole a Cinco, el menor sólo le dio un asentamiento de cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Diego, el cuál comenzaba a sacar los víveres de la bolsa. 

—Diego, ¿podemos hablar solos?

Y con esa indirecta, Jughead salió de la cocina yendo hacia algún otro lugar de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le preguntó dándose vuelta y acomodando los comestibles dentro de un gabinete. Cinco se lambió los labios inconscientemente mirando el trasero de Diego, le gustaba más éste estilo formal, que pensaba, le gustaba Diego con lo que tuviera puesto. 

—Parece que otro apocalipsis se acerca, para ti será en el futuro, pero para Vanya, Luther, Klaus, Allison y yo, será en el presente.— Mintió y Diego volteó el rostro mirándolo unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo. 

—¿Eso nos afectaría de alguna manera a Jughead o a mí?— Le preguntó guardando una caja de cereal. 

—No, ¿tu cerebrito de mierda no sabe que es el futuro?— Preguntó molesto, Diego cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos. 

—Entonces no ayudaré, sé que pueden hacerlo sin mí. Siempre tienes un plan Cinco.— Sonrió el mayor mirando al joven. 

—¿Nos vas a dejar solos?— Musitó molesto, aunque era mentira, le dolía que el idiota prefiriera una polla antes que a sus hermanos. 

—Cinco...— Murmuró sentándose enfrente suyo. —Nunca los dejaría solos, es sólo que soy feliz aquí, tengo un trabajo estable, un cálido hogar y un hermoso novio. Nunca me había sentido así, así que no dejaré todo esto por algo que mis hermanos pueden solucionar. 

Cinco se levantó molesto de la silla y se teletransportó molesto, Diego suspiró, desde que ambos tenían algo, Cinco siempre se teletransportaba para evitar discutir. 

Jughead entró y abrazó a su novio de lado, Diego besó su mejilla y entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa de madera. Definitivamente no dejaría esto por Cinco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué piensas? 🤔


End file.
